Polymer blends, which have a combination of both thermoplastic and elastic properties, are generally obtained by combining a thermoplastic resin with an elastomeric composition in a way such that the elastomer component is intimately and uniformly dispersed as a discrete particulate phase within a continuous phase of the thermoplastic. Early work with vulcanized rubber components is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,954 which discloses both static vulcanization of the rubber, as well as the technique of dynamic vulcanization wherein a vulcanizable elastomer is dispersed into a molten resinous thermoplastic polymer and the elastomer is cured while continuously mixing and shearing the blend. The resulting composition is a micro-gel dispersion of cured elastomer in an uncured matrix of thermoplastic polymer.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,028 polymer blends comprising an olefin thermoplastic resin and an olefin copolymer are described, wherein the rubber is dynamically vulcanized to a state of partial cure. The resulting compositions are reprocessible. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,534 and 4,130,535 further disclose thermoplastic vulcanizates comprising butyl rubber and polyolefin resin, and olefin rubber and polyolefin resin, respectively. The compositions are prepared by dynamic vulcanization and the rubber component is cured to the extent that it is essentially insoluble in conventional solvents. A range of crosslinking, or curing, agents for the vulcanization of the rubber are described in the early art, including peroxides, sulfurs, phenolic resins, radiation, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,244 generally discusses the use of multifunctional organosilicon compounds in conjunction with a catalyst as an agent for crosslinking the rubber component of a thermoplastic elastomer by hydrosilylation. Hydrosilylation involves the addition of a silicon hydride across a multiple bond, often with a transition metal catalyst. This patent describes a rhodium catalyzed hydrosilylation of EPDM rubber in a blend with polypropylene to produce thermoplastic elastomers having a gel content of up to 34% (after correction for the plastic phase). This degree of vulcanization was achieved only with a high level of catalyst.
A further modification of hydrosilylation crosslinking of the rubber in a thermoplastic elastomer composition is disclosed in European Patent Applications Nos. 0776,937-A2 and 651,009. A compatibilizing agent, containing in the same molecule a component having an affinity for the rubber and a component having an affinity for the thermoplastic resin, is incorporated into the composition and is said to improve adhesion between the rubber and resin in order to prevent agglomeration.